Giving Up Heebon
by deadfinalpower
Summary: DBSK/TVXQ/Tohoshinki Trying to make it YunJae.Heebon doubled over, collasping on the floor, blood pooling around. JaeJoong ran to her side with tears in his eyes. He took Heebon's hand whispering words of love.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking my girlfriend to her house as usual. Everything was fine, but today was different. Today she decided to see a fortune teller that was said to make very accurate predictions. "JaeJoong come on. Hurry up!" heebon exclaimed. She was giggling at the fact that she was faster than JaeJoong for once.

"Aish, I'm coming don't worry," JaeJoong said while quickening his pace. He caught up to her, and took her hand. "Gotcha Heebon.". Heebon giggled more while leading the way to the fortune teller. They soon got there, and the fortune teller pointed out the seats.

They both sat down, and Heebon said, "I want to know if I'm go to be with JaeJoong my whole life.". The fortune teller was a kind looking female and she smiled. She looked into the crystal ball which had beautiful colors swirling inside. The colors were first hues of very bright colors, but they soon faded into black. The fortune teller gasped and sighed.

She was reluctant at first, but she finally said, "Your relationship will not last very long. You two are not meant to be." Heebon and JaeJoong let what she said sink in for a while. JaeJoong finally roused himself and tugged lightly on Heebon. They both left and went on as before. Heebon went a little further as always, they were going to cross a street. Heebon went ahead, but JaeJoong didn't get there fast enough to cross with Heebon.

JaeJoong waited for the signal to turn, and Heebon waited for him on the other side. When the signal turned Heebon walked over to JaeJoong. Just when Heebon was about to reach JaeJoong, she screamed. "Heebon!" JaeJoong yelled. Heebon doubled over, collasping on the floor, blood pooling around. JaeJoong ran to her side with tears in his eyes. He took Heebon's hand whispering words of love. Sirens rang in the air, drowning out his words. The ambulance arrived, and they went to the hospital.

JaeJoong paced around, waiting for word of her safety. The other members were notified and had been waiting with JaeJoong. Yunho went over to JaeJoong whispering some assurance that Heebon would pull through. JaeJoong nodded but still paced. The silence was broken when the door to the emergency room was opened. The doctor came out crying giving his condolences.

He handed JaeJoong a note. JaeJoong unfolded the note reading its contents as all DBSK members cried with him. 'Don't worry yourself with my death JaeJoong. Be happy and live your life to its fullest. You have to move forward no matter what. Remember I love you.' Jaejoong slipped the note into his pocket and huddled with the others as he was overcome with grief.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yunho, do you think JaeJoong will be okay?" Changmin asked concerned, expressing everyone's question. I shook my head murmuring an 'I don't know'. JaeJoong at the moment was in his room supposedly sleeping. "Shouldn't someone go check on him?" Changmin questioned once again. Everybody stared at me and I went ahead. I walked to the door of his room and knocked. No response. I opened the door slowly finding JaeJoong on his bed curled up in a ball.

He was facing the wall and seemed to still be sleeping. I walked up to his bed, and I shook him gently. "JaeJoong, wake up." His eyes slowly opened, and he flipped over to stare at me. I offered him my hand, but he didn't move to grab it. He still lay on the bed slightly curled, showing no hints of emotion or recognition. It hurts seeing him like this. If it wasn't for Heebon, JaeJoong would probably still be normal. He wouldn't be this mess with his emotions locked up inside deep inside his heart.

I sat on the bed wondering what to do. The bed shook when I JaeJoong started trembling, shedding some tears. He didn't make any noises. It was a pitiful sight to see. I was helpless then. Why couldn't it have been me he fell in love with? If it was me, I would shower him with my love. I wouldn't leave him like Heebon did, though it was a helpless situation when she died. I lay next to him and pulled him to me enveloping him with my warmth. I hoped this would help him calm down a little bit at least.

Time passed and I fell into a daze admiring the boy I held in my arms. Gently stroking his hair, his trembling slowed. I studied his face, trying to commit his features to memory. He stirred slightly like he was just waking up. He looked up at me questioning almost. We stared at each other for what seemed an eternity before I let go of him and got up. When I offered my hand this time, he actually grabbed it, and I pulled him up. We came out of the room, and everyone else was gone already.

I didn't know I was still holding JaeJoong's hand until he tugged on me. I let go with a murmur of apology. I found a note on the table and it read, "Everybody went to the studio ahead of you guys. We didn't want to disturb your nap. –Changmin". We both ate breakfast as fast as we could and took off for the studio. We walked in silence together. There was a slight distance between us as we walked, but it's nothing serious. If we were together, I would be able to walk with my arm over his shoulder like nothing. I sighed softly.

JaeJoong looked at me a little concerned. Why would you care about me if you are still wallowing in sorrow yourself? I shook off his concern and put on a slight smile. We arrived at the studio to find everyone else stretching. I walked to a corner where I had enough space to stretch without hurting someone else by accident. I watched JaeJoong stretch out his lithe body. It was funny seeing that when he stretched he resembled a cat. I chuckled a little to myself, and JaeJoong looked at me weird. He seemed to handle losing Heebon well today. He hasn't been trancelike yet. I guess we could expect some good rehearsal from him today.


	3. Chapter 3

I did my part as best as I could, even if I did seem a little lifeless. It was all I could muster without collapsing and have a bit of a mental breakdown. I tried not to think of anything. I didn't want to deal with this pain I feel when I let my mind wander. It took all I had to calm myself down. I didn't want to feel like a mess anymore. I loved Heebon very much, but I had to move on. She would want me to be happy. I just want to comply with her last wishes. If I didn't, I would be betraying her and her memory. Why did she have to die? Why couldn't it have been me?

I clutched my chest lamely, my knuckles blanching. Tears were threatening to spill over again. Why is it so hard to stop thinking about her? I fell too hard for her. I remember everything about her. The way her flowing, raven colored hair swayed as she shook her head slightly when she laughed with me. The way she would hold my hand when she tugged on me willing me to walk a little faster. The way she looked at me happily with love in her warm, hazel eyes. The way she would lean her head on my shoulder, when we walked close together, enjoying the feeling of each others body. How I would wish I could have had a taste of her body before she was gone? I was left with nothing of her, and she had nothing of me.

We weren't one. We weren't as close as can be. She left before that happened. All I have of her is my memories. Memories fade so easily. We weren't together very long, it was only just a month. It's a measly time slot compared to other couples. Even though we didn't have that much, in those moments we had we were truly in love. I'm left wandering this desolate place alone, until I can find someone else to warm my heart that only had been beating for her. Heebon, why did you have to steal this heart of mine?

I was being shaken as I was pulled back into reality. Everyone was gathered around me, sitting on the floor. I didn't notice when I sat on the floor deep in thought. Tears were already flowing. No one spoke a single word. They embraced me hoping the best. What would I do without my friends? I smiled at this thought. I snuggled into their embrace. It was so warm. My eyelids felt heavy. Why does sleep always come when I don't need it? I gave in feeling the warmth of my friends around me.

* * *

Like I said, I'm still experimenting with this story. Don't blame me when a new chapter goes up and then goes down. I'm sorry that I write really short chapters. This is all I can muster for each chapter though. Apologies to anybody that actually reads my stories. XD


	4. Chapter 4

JaeJoong lay crumpled up in the embrace of his friends. When they realized he fell asleep, they carried him to the break room and laid him down on the couch that was there.

Back to Yunho's POV

He looked so sad. I was sitting on the floor next to him. I stroked his hair softly as soothingly as I could. He didn't stir, but he seemed to become a little serene. I wondered if he was dreaming of something happy because he had smiled angelically when he slept. His smile was so bright; it almost seemed he was back to normal. These days all he did was mope around, crying himself to sleep. He got a little better, but there were still times he just broke down in a fit of sorrow. Today was a bit abnormal. He hasn't fallen so deep into thought that he just sat doing nothing but think.

I smiled and let my hands trail across his face. I brushed his lips with the tips of my fingers. I wanted to kiss those luscious lips of his, but I shouldn't. I got up before I couldn't control myself and went back to practice with the rest of the group. I had all thoughts of him locked up during practice. I didn't want my attention and thoughts to wander, or I wouldn't be able to do the routine without failing. That wouldn't seem like my usual self. Everyone was trying their best; this is what I owe them. They wouldn't want their leader to fail when they have one member down already. I had to keep everybody happy, if I wanted everybody to feel we were one. If one of us is down, we all help each other out.

I had everybody practice the dance routine for Mirotic. (Who cares what dance they are doing? I just want them to be dancing for this scene. If I offend you, just suck it up. They're just dancing!) It felt weird dancing with a gaping hole in our routine. It wasn't the same with a member missing. Or in my case, it wasn't the same with JaeJoong missing. We all made it through the routine without making any big mistakes. We ran through a couple more routines, and I decided it was time for a break. I went to JaeJoong to see if he was awake.

It was silent in the darkened room where JaeJoong was. I guess he was still sleeping. The light from the hallway I just came from filled part of the room. There was enough light to make out JaeJoong's sleeping form on the couch. His eyes were still closed, and he still seemed peaceful. I walked over to him and knelt down near his head. I was so close to his face that I could feel him breathing on me. I poked him to see if he would wake up, but he didn't. I gently shook his shoulder willing him to wake up. Silence still permeated the air. I traced his lips, and they parted slightly. I was a little surprised he still didn't wake up. He sure can sleep through a lot. I leaned in close enough to kiss him. Our lips were only about a centimeter apart. My breath was mingling with his.

"You know JaeJoong," I whispered, "I really love you. Why did you have to fall in love with Heebon? I would have been better for you." What a wimp I am! Confessing to him when he was asleep, but this probably was the best chance I had. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I have no regrets now. I can finally give up on him. I caressed his face while leaning in for a kiss. It was a really short kiss, but this is all I can do if I want him to stay sleeping. He stirred slightly, and I backed up. His eyes opened slowly, and I chuckled slightly. "You finally awake? Come on, we got to practice." I stood up offering my hand. He grabbed it, and I pulled him up. When he was on his feet, I let him go and kept my distance. He didn't seem to notice that while we walked back to the practice room.


	5. Chapter 5

JaeJoong was so confused at the moment. He was actually awake when Yunho confessed to him. He was just too shocked to make it known that he was awake before Yunho came to check on him.

Back to JaeJoong's POV

I walked in silence. I was so shocked. Yunho likes me! He kissed me too! I should have stopped him, but I kind of liked it, the feeling of his velvety lips against mine. Instead of not reacting, I should have pulled him in. Wait! I still love Heebon. I shouldn't be feeling this way! JaeJoong you have to stop thinking about Yunho that way. You are both guys, and you still love Heebon. Argh! Even though I say that, the fact that I actually enjoyed the small kiss Yunho gave me is true. What am I going to do?

Yunho had us do some dance routines. I had all the routines remembered by heart, so my mind was left to wander. I stared at Yunho as he danced. His brow was slightly furrowed in concentration, and he had a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. His movements were fluid and looked really cool. I was in awe watching him dance. My dancing was good, but he made it look really sexy. The muscle shirt he had on wasn't covering much. His shirt hugged his abs making him even more sensual. His well defined biceps were not making him look any less amazing. Compared to me I was lacking a bit, but I could hold quite well. I was just a bit softer, but that doesn't mean that I'm not well toned. I had the same as Yunho, but I guess you could say mine were more compact in a way.

I licked my dry lips and caught myself still staring at Yunho. This time he caught me staring at him, and I looked away blushing. I glanced back catching his fading smile and his look of concentration back on his face. I bit my lip trying to hide my smile. Maybe I had a chance if he liked it when I was checking him out. I didn't dare check him out anymore because I couldn't take any more embarrassment. We finished practicing our dance routines, and I felt a little hungry. "Let's go out to eat," Changmin suggested. Everybody agreed, and we went out to eat. We went to a restaurant, and I sat next to Changmin. Yunho sat down next to me, and I blushed slightly. I licked my lips nervously. Yoochun and Junsu sat across the table completely immersed in their own little world. We all ordered food, and it was silent besides the whispered conversation between Yoochun and Junsu.

I was oddly aware of how close Yunho was. Our legs brushing against each other with each movement we made. When I squirmed in the silence, our shoulders touched. Each little brush sent tingles down my spine. I glanced at Changmin hoping he might start a conversation, but it was a lost cause when he was concentrating on the book he was reading. I put my head down on the cool surface of the table, hoping it would cool me down a little. I stared at the wall Changmin sat next to. "Are you okay?" Yunho asked placing his hands on my forehead. I shivered from the cool touch. I hoped he would leave his hand there just so I could still feel his touch, but he pulled it back as soon as he figured out I was okay.

There was clattering sounds on the table, and I picked my head up. "Ahh! The food is here," Changmin declared ecstatically putting his book down. Food was placed in front of us, and I watched Changmin dig in enthusiastically. I smiled knowing my grief didn't affect the other members. I sighed just remembering that I had lost Heebon and my grief. What am I doing? I ate my food morosely. My thoughts lingered on Yunho at the moment. His arms would graze mine every time he put food into his mouth. Each and every time he grazed my arm I would feel a current run through my body. It was the same when Heebon was alive. When she and I came into contact, I would feel an electric current going through my being. It was a very arousing feeling.

When everybody finished eating, we made our way back to our apartment. I distanced myself as much as possible that was not noticeable away from Yunho. As soon as we got home, I ran to my room and locked myself in.


	6. Chapter 6

Now Yunho's POV

Everybody watched JaeJoong run to his room and heard the soft click of the lock. "What was that?" Changmin voiced the question I had myself to no one in particular. No one answered. I walked over to his room and knocked. JaeJoong didn't answer.

"JaeJoong, what's wrong?" I asked hoping for an answer. There was still no response. "Answer me or I'll knock your door down," I declared a little annoyed. I heard a click, so I turned the door knob slowly opening the door finding JaeJoong lying down on his bed using his left arm to cover his face. "What's wrong with you?" I asked a little concerned.

He sighed, melancholy laced within. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiosity peaking. He seemed to think deeply within the pause of silence.

"I can't really say what I want. I just can't get do what I really feel like doing. There's still something that weighs heavily on my mind that constricts me, yet this feeling keeps increasing," he said this slowly and deliberately, like it hurt him saying this. What exactly does he mean? I didn't understand what he was trying to convey.

"Is this about Heebon?" I know you love her, but do you have to flaunt it at moments when I am most close to you. Why can't you consider my feelings for once?

"In a way, I guess it is linked to her. I loved her so much, but I want to move on already. I'm just not sure if I can move on though." I could feel the emotions stirring in that statement. Love and uncertainty was floating in the air. Who was this lucky person and why isn't it me?

"What kind of girl is she? She must be lucky to have flustered you this much." I was a little angry at this point, but the pain I felt when I heard it. My heart felt like it was being torn in two. I could almost feel tears forming ready to spill when it was made final. He didn't know how I felt, and he will never know.

He sat up propping himself against the bed's headboard. He motioned me to sit next to him, and I complied. What I didn't expect was the tight hug he gave me when I sat next to him. "How do I say this?" he asked slowly tightening his hold on me. "This person that has stirred my feelings like so, how can I tell them? There's just so much that can go wrong with this love," he stated sadly, tremors running through his body. He rested his head on my shoulder, and I could feel a wet spot. I stroked his hair, hoping that the day when he would be gone would come. I may be hurt, torn in two, shattered to pieces, and never be whole again, but JaeJoong shouldn't feel this pain just because I'm not willing to give him up. If you love them, you have to let them be free.

Tears silently fell. "You should say how you feel, no matter how much it may hurt you. You shouldn't give up this love just because of Heebon. Don't you remember that she wanted you to move on?" I felt him nod against my shoulder. I didn't want to face him now, with my own face tearstained like his. He shouldn't see how torn I am. "You need to move on, and you have to be happy for two people. You need to live for yourself and Heebon. She would hope for your happiness, and you have your brothers to help you along the way. Even when you're down, you have us, the band to fall back on."

"Will you guys really always be here for me?" He tight hug slackened, and I felt him move away. I was face to face with him. I wiped my tears as quickly I could. He chuckled a little, and I was shocked out of my wits. He was kissing me! I didn't budge even when he was trying to elicit some response from me. He pulled away, murmuring his words. "I love you so much. I didn't want to say this because I would probably mess up our band, but you said to go for it." He started to become a little hysterical saying this crying a little more in the process. I wiped his tears away smiling.

I didn't have to hope he would stay with me. "I love you too." My feelings were pouring out to him when I pulled him in for another kiss. It was slow passionate and most of all very loving. I pulled away from the kiss wanting to taste him more but knowing now wasn't the time. I wanted to cherish him before I make him go senseless. We looked at each other understanding in our eyes, knowing we will have all the time we need. I pulled him in for another hug, laying him on his bed slowly holding him more tightly waiting for the sweetness of sleep. I didn't have to wait long falling asleep to the sweet lullaby of JaeJoong's even breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

Yunho's POV

I woke up finding him still wrapped in my arms. I felt myself smile marveling at this miracle. He actually liked me! I didn't have to suffer anymore, but it may happen occasionally. He might remember Heebon every now and then, but I just have to make him forget. If I love him, I need to be able to make him crazy for me and only me. I just need to make him forget everything that happened between them, so he can look upon it as a faded memory. He may have been happy, but now he will be even happier. I looked upon his sleeping face, amazed how peaceful he looked. I swear it was an angel in my arms, but that couldn't have been true because I wasn't dead yet.

I ran my hand through his hair reveling in the silky feeling of it. "You are so perfect." He opened his eyes upon my words and looked a little questioning.

"I am not perfect. Far from it actually." He smiled with a little bit of sorrow. I hugged him closer to my chest, my chin resting upon his head. I rubbed my hands in comforting circles on his back.

"Don't ever say that. You are perfect in everything. If you weren't then what would you propose yourself to be?" I said this lightly, but I was actually thinking this.

"I'm human. Just like you." I chuckled slightly finally seeing the absurdity of my statement. If he didn't see it, he doesn't need to worry about it.

"Yes." He pushed himself away from my embrace and sat up. I still wanted to be hugging him, but I didn't want to seem clingy. I watched him as he made his way out the room, and I got up too. I walked back to my room, got a spare set of clothes, and made my way to the shower. I spied JaeJoong already in the kitchen getting ingredients from the refrigerator. I smiled slightly seeing him in his favorite apron before I shut the door of the bathroom. I turned the water on and let it warm before taking off my clothes. I slipped into the shower and shivered. The water was hot against my skin, and it was nice feeling yesterdays grime slipping off my body. My muscles relaxed in the heat, and I closed my eyes letting the water hit my face.

I turned the water off, and I grabbed my shampoo and squirt some into my palm. I ran it into my hair and washed it thoroughly. I felt around for my bar of soap. I grabbed one and started lathering. I finished and let the water wash the soap away, and I got out. The mirror was fogged over, and I could barely see myself in it. I grabbed a towel and dried my hair as best I could. Drying myself, I quickly slipped my clothes on. I walked out with the towel on my head, and I saw everyone gathered at the table starting to eat breakfast. "Yunho hurry up before Changmin eats your breakfast," JaeJoong cried from where he sat at the table. I chuckled loudly.

"Ok. I just need to put the towel away." I walked to my room and threw the towel onto my bed. I made my way to the table and sat next to JaeJoong like I usually did. I dug into my breakfast very happily.

So let's skip a few years into the future…

3rd person POV

Yunho and JaeJoong slept peacefully in their apartment. It was only noon, but things were soon to happen. The alarm went off, and Yunho smacked the clock hastily so his beloved wouldn't wake. In his arms, JaeJoong looked so happy and peaceful. It was only three years since he confessed, and they came a long way. JaeJoong would remember Heebon every once in a while, but he wouldn't feel guilt anymore. It was more of a fond memory that would never fade away. Yunho didn't worry about Heebon anymore. He didn't feel any grudge against her. He thanked her most of the time, for giving him a chance for love. I know it sounds weird, but that's just how it is. They lay in bed bathing in the sunlight streaming in through the windows. It was a happy ever after for them.

* * *

Ok I know I kind of left you guys hanging, but I lost inspiration for this story and abruptly ended it. I'm sorry to the people who actually read this story with fervor, but I can't bring myself to write anymore. I hope you can settle with this. If you can't, why don't you write your own spin off for the ending of the story. That way you'll be satisfied. If you do however, send me a link for the story. I want to know how it turns out for you. :D

-with love for any person that reads my stories ~deadfinalpower

PS: I know I'm mean for making you people wait so long. I'm sorry, but I can't update every month or every week. I just can't write that fast. Let alone think that fast. Sorry! D:


End file.
